The embodiments herein relate generally to a tricep rope attached to a perpendicular handle on each end of the rope and to a bracket in a center of the rope for mounting. The perpendicular handle allows a user to position their body in a proper alignment while exercising. The proper alignment avoids injuries as well as alleviates pain due to previous injuries. The handles can also be disinfected easily due to a smooth surface. Prior to this invention, the tricep ropes had knobs on each end that did not position the user body in the proper alignment causing injuring as well as aggravating pain due to previous injuries. Further, knobs on the tricep ropes were difficult to disinfect.